


The Three Shocking Students

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Severus, Character Death, Draco Severus, F/F, Fake Character Death, M/M, NottNevile, Pansy Severus, Severus Snape being a protective father, Severus Snape has kids, Shocking News, Some Linny, Word gets around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Somewhere deep in thought, if the five adults couldn't payback Voldemort, so the next best thing is trade over something, oh why not their future hair's, besides they can make more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a thought why not make it true

** Chapter One**

_The cold winds breeze past their faces as they walk deeper into the woods, the five adults didn't even tell their kids what was going on, only said to get ready, it was midnight when they started walking in the woods, the three kids didn't ask only did as they were told, not wanting to upset their parents, when they stopped walking the kids sighed in relief though quickly wanted to take it back as they see a dead, disturbing tree staring back at them. They grabbed each other's hand grasping it tightly as they hear footsteps approaching from behind the tree, a burst of dark creepy laughter breaks the silence, the blonde boy shivers at the laughter as it gets closer, his friends grip his hand for comfort, a tall dark snake-like figure appears from behind the tree dressed in black, the kids breathing quickens a bit._

_The tall figure looks at the scene, he smirks a bit, " Lucious, what a pleasure to see you kept your end of the deal, though I'm surprised you brought you, kid, along with the rest of you" the tall figure says with a disturbing voice, the blonde boy swallows his spit feeling uncomfortable, " Of course I would keep my end of the deal, now that you mention it, we wanted to offer something better than just plain old money" Lucious says grinning a bit. The tall figure looks a bit taken back, he changes his face into an intrigued one, " Hmm, tell me about this offer?" the figure asks, Lucious's grin grows, " it seems your having trouble with your plan, I can help make the problem go away in a matter of seconds" he says stalling, the figure nods giving him a signal to go on," so we're giving you these three to help you, you may do anything you want with them" he says_

_The kids breathing hitches as they feel their heart drop, one thing they repeat In their head, did I do something wrong, " So you're saying, their mine, three spoiled brats is your offer," the figure says showing angry on his face, Lucious shivers at his face, " Only someone small can get in without setting the alarm off, it would give you time to escape along with watching it," he says quickly, the tall figure relaxes his face slowly thinking about it. He smirks and takes a step towards him, " Your willing to give your offspring to me, to survive, how disgusting" he says, Lucious stands there and nods._

_He crackles and stops, he looks over at the three kids who are pleading mentally not to go, " Very well, you better make a good story for this, knowing the people will go crazy from the sudden disappearance of these kids," he says taking one more look at the blonde boy, the five adults nod, " What are you still doing here, Leave" he yells, the five adults run off back in the same direction they came from, breathing in relief that they survived. The blonde boy watches with a heartbroken expression on his face, the boy with black frizzy hair looks down in shame knowing it was his fault, lastly, the girl with dark hair cries silently gripping her hands angry and betrayed, " Now little ones, we have a mission tonight, so move it" he says yelling at the end, they follow him deeper in the woods._

_After half an hour of walking the dark figure stops, the kids look around seeing a beautiful lake surrounded by trees, their eyes widen seeing a castle taller than the ones they been read to in the fairytale books, " Come here you little brats," he says, they rush over to him with hurt expression on their face, he almost feels guilty but he pushes it out of the way," Here, I want you each to put one in this house" he says holding out devices that ticked. The kids each grab one and look in the direction he's pointing, he snaps his fingers and they follow him behind some trees, a cottage comes into view looking about eighty years old, " Hurry you, gits, I don't have all day" he sneers pointing at the house, they run in the direction, he watches them get in easily, he scoffs and turns around, he starts walking away from the cottage counting in his head. _

_After he reaches twenty fives seconds he hears explosions, glass shattering and collapsing from the cottage, he smirks walking off in the woods once more not looking back, in the distant a man with black hair wearing a cloak runs towards the scene, a wand in his hand, he stops when he sees three bodies twenty-five feet away from the destroyed house, in a panic he drops to his knees checking their pulse. When he turns them over his eyes widen, these kids belonged to the most powerful council people, he only saw them once, he sighs in relief seeing there still alive but slowly, he grabs them and makes a portal to his house, he could already hear in the distance a faint sound of alerts, he walks in and the portal closes, after cleaning them he makes mushroom soup he learned from a muggle friend. _

_He turns around when he hears groaning, putting the soup aside he rushes over to them, the three of them crying while holding each other close, " Hey there, what happened" he says softly, they flinch at his voice, the blonde one wipes his eyes giving him a glare, " Your one of them aren't you" the boy says, he gives the boy a confused look, " What do you mean one of them, I found you by a destroyed house" he says back. The boy with frizzy black hair grabs the blonde's boy shoulder, "He meant if you worked for the guy in black, his face paler then the clouds, bald with some horrific features" the frizzy-haired boy says, his eyes widen at his description, " Was the half of his nose missing" the guy with black hair asks cautiously, they nod, " he told us to put some weird devices in the house, my friend saw a deer and we followed her out of the house then everything went dark" he says. _

_The guy with black hair nods, " How did you get in the woods without being caught by your parents" he asks them, their face drops with solemn look replacing it, " They were the ones who gave us to him, they didn't even come back for us, I thought my father loved me" the blonde yells with tears in his eyes, he looks at them with pitty and angry, " I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, my name is Severus Snape, I work for the school" he says. The blonde nods wiping his eyes, " M-my names Draco, this is Blaise and she is Pansy, where are we gonna go, they didn't want us, so we're useless" he says, Blaise and Pansy's shoulders slump, " Oh little ones, you're not useless, your so much more, you can stay with me, I will make sure they and he won't ever get you, I promise" Severus says. _

_Draco sniffles and jumps on Severus, he flinches at the sudden contact, hasn't felt a hug since she was taken from him, the two others get off and hug his legs, his heart warms up and he smiles a bit, " I promise" he says again but softer. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Servus has been homeschooling them, making sure they were ready for Hogwarts, it's the fifth year for the golden trial, Dumbledor allowed the three to enter, he knew Servus's problem since he explained what happened on that faithful day, now it's time for their first entrance.

**Chapter Two**

Draco pov

Father finally allowed us to go to Hogwarts, I've have been waiting for this day as well as Blaise and Pansy, We listened to his exact order, wait until he gives us the signal, we got sorted in Slytherin the other night, the hat looked at me with an astonishing look, he thought I was dead like everyone else does, we got over it, I'm glad Lucious left us or else I wouldn't have a father like Severus. Pansy taps her foot impatient, " when is he gonna give the signal, we've been waiting here for six-minutes" she says frustrated, Blaise opens his eyes shrugging, " Pansy we both know Father likes to make an entrance" I say back, she huffs nodding, " Sorry I'm just a bit excited, being in that house for eight years with you guys is too much, I can't wait to have friends that are girls" she says. 

I give her a hurt expression while Blaise rolls his eyes, I couldn't blame her, though Severus did take us on trips, teach us magic and we did have fun, he'd often spoil us, especially Pansy when we went shopping, we each got an owl, I also may have a pet snake but he keeps me warm as well as eating food I dislike, Perth is his name, we heard a clap, Blaise's eyes open and Pansy stops tapping. We look at each other and put on a mature face, " I would like to introduce you to my kids, they will be joining you this year along with many to come" Severus says, I walk in with Pansy and Blaise behind me, all eyes turn on us, " Please introduce yourselves" he asks, I ignore the eyes on me and nod, " My name is Draco Severus, I hope we don't have any issues" I say. 

Whispers began to flood the room, " Silence" Severus yells, the whole classroom turns into dolls, I nudge Pansy, " My name is Pansy Severus, It's pleasure to meet you" she says softly, I watch how guy's jaws drop at her words, wouldn't be too long until confessions, " My name is Blaise Severus, I hope you don't mind, if I stay" he says, girls start whispering to each other, " Great more Slytherins" a boy with orange hair says. We all look at him, " Weasley, fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking out loud and for rude behavior" Severus says, Some Gryfrinndors groan while Slytherins snicker at the boy, he groans and hits his head on the table, " Now you three go take a seat, the class will begin shortly" Severus says, I walk to the Slytherins side feeling eyes on me. 

I sit at the bottom row with Pansy and Blaise sitting beside, Blaise fixes his posture and giving his full attention to the board, Pansy does the same, I smile at Severus who is writing the assignment on the board, " Now we will be doing partners, If I hear any groaning or sighing, you will have this person as your partner for as long as I'm here" he says, he smirks a bit at the silence. He looks at the students and at us, " Nott and Theo, Dean and Parvati, Goyle and Crabble, Derek and Silon, Ginny and Daphnee, Margret and Molly, Draco and Harry, Blaise and Ron, finally Pansy and Hermione" he says, students start moving, we just sit there confused, who's Harry?, Severus looks over at a boy with brown hair and circle glasses. 

I nod and get up, I take one last peek at them and look back at Harry who is contemplating to say something, I follow him to his side, Pansy and Blaise follows me with the orange-hair boy and a girl with chestnut hair, " The project will be getting to know the person, you have a week before the essay is due, for more details on this sheet upfront, that is all" he says, I look over at Harry who is obviously uncomfortable, " Hey there Harry, I know this may be weird for you, whatever your thinking about me, it's not true," I say.

Pansy pov

I watch Draco socialize like cutting a piece of cake, Blaise tries to talk to the orange-haired boy but he only ignores him, mumbling some nonsense about the world hating him and how this place is crawling with Slytherins, I roll my eyes and look at my assignment, I look over at my partner, Hermione I think, " Hello Hermione, you there" I say waving my hand in her face, she blinks and nods, " good, I thought you were broken" I say. I look back at the assignment, seems I'm gonna have to spend the whole week with her, though we could be friends, I would have my first friend that's a girl, " um why are you looking at me like that" I say, she opens her mouth but a girl with blonde hair walks over to me, " Hello there, I'm Daphnee Greengrass, it seems your related to Snape and even a Slytherin that's great" she says. 

I nod slowly feeling a bit uncomfortable, " It seems you don't know the rules around here, so let me help you before you embarrass yourself, even more, you only talk to Slytherins, anyone who isn't in Slytherin is a pest, so just leave it to Granger to do the assignment, after all she is the biggest nerd here," Daphnee says with cold smile, I stand up and sigh, " Thanks for telling me, it would be terrible if I was talking to the wrong people" I say. Daphnee nods smiling, I look over at Hermione who is looking down, I look back at Daphnee, " Now would you please leave, your making me and my partner uncomfortable" I say bitterly, everyone looks over at us with wide eyes, " w-what" she says, I roll my eyes and get in her personal space, " I said leave me and my partner alone," I say annoyed. 

A girl walks over to us and grabs the blonde pulling her away from us, I scoff and Draco and Blaise wink at me, I smile, " um do you know what you just said" Hermione says, I nod watching her face change even more confused, " I don't like people who discriminate others because of what they are, it's sickening" I say, she smiles a bit, " she can come at me all she wants, I know more magic than her, after all, my Father taught us eight-year magic," I say a laughing a bit. She nods, " I hope we can be friends Hermione," I say a bit embarrassed, she smiles nodding, " I would love that, we would get our work done much faster," she says, I giggle at her will to work, " Hey you, don't hurt our Pansy, she's our little sister after all" Draco says looking at Hermione, I sigh annoyed," shut up, you stupid git" I say. 

Blaise and Draco laugh at me, the bell rings and I stand up rushing out of class flustered and embarrassed, those idiots embarrassing me in front of my new friend, I decided to look around the castle, I stop at the window, I frown at the lake still remembering what happened, I grit my teeth and grip my hands, " I still can't believe they threw me away, was I not good enough," I mutter picturing them running like cowards. I hit the wall and wince, I grab my hand and sigh, " Don't fight about it Pansy, you didn't run, they did, too stingy to pay the debt, I bet they already have a daughter, I bet she's better than me, of course, she's better than me, I would love to see what they replaced me with" I mutter grasping my bruised hand. I shake my head and walk away from the window, I walk in a library seeing books everywhere, sighing with delight, I make my way around the shelves before I even got to next shelf I already have two books. 

I could already imagine Draco's face, will you ever put those things down, you nerd, I chuckle a bit and sit in the back, some coughs, I look up seeing Draco and Blaise with Hermione behind them, " I should have known you were here, Father's gonna get so angry when he finds out you skipped a class, you ne- wait, is that a bruise" he says reaching out for my hand, I pull back sighing, " For the fifties time, you are not my father" I say. Draco huffs grabbing my hand, " how'd you get this, was it that blonde, I kne- " No, it wasn't anybody, I did it to myself" I say back, Draco grips my hand, " I saw you know what and remembered what happened that night" I say, he frowns a bit nodding, " Pansy don't let that get in the way of being happy, it will slowly kill you inside, besides we're still here" he says grinning. 

I smile, " Now, stop being a nerd and hang out with your friend" he whispers in my ear, I look past him seeing Hermione smiling, I nod and get up, grabbing the books, " shouldn't you two be hanging out with your partners," I say, Blaise and Draco sighs, " you don't think we're trying all they do is mumble and sit there as if they waiting for us to disappear," Blaise says, Draco nods, " then make them talk, if they don't wanna play fair then play your way" I say. The boys nod and walk out of the library, " So Hermione, you wanna hang out after class ends," I ask, she nods grabbing a book from a shelf, we walk out of the library getting lunch before it's time for last period. 


	3. Disappointment

Huffing he combs his hair, humming fills the void of silence, the door opens with ease, in the corner of his eye standing there is Blaise and Pansy giving him a look to hurry up, he rolls his eyes putting his comb down turning off the light, walking out the door with them behind him, still humming he sits down at the table, his friends joining. He glances over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Harry talking to Ron and Hermione, " You know if you want to talk to him so bad, go do it, no one's stopping you, " Pansy says twisting her goblet watching it swirl, he sends her a slight glare before picking at his pie.

He wants to talk to him but all he does is give him a baffled look as if he was going to strangle him, shaking his head he takes a bite, stabbing another piece of fruit pointing it towards his lips, why wouldn't he talk to him or even notice his presence, maybe it's his appearance, he could smell awful without even knowing, he thinks, staring at his plate, the bell rings and he gets up the to two following him. Entering who knows what class, he groans not seeing the Gyrfrinndors but the Hufflepuffs, he takes his seat at the back role with his friends sitting beside him, seeing a textbook he hits his head on the table, not caring about causing more attention, after all, everyone but the three has been looking at them perplexed, Severus has kids, their Slytherins why are they talking to non-purebloods or being kind and caring towards the muggles. 

Everyone has questions none are being answered only those who are lucky, he just copies Blaise's notes, to agitated to care or do it himself, class goes by like a carriage in the snow, he cheks his schedule again seeing he has charms with the Ravenclaws then lunch, after that Defence against the dark arts for last period, feeling himself grin, with the Gyrfrinndors, he shoves his schedule back in his pocket. A blonde Ravenclaw girl jumps in front of them, nearly giving them a heart attack, " bloody hell watch were your going, you nearly killed me," Blaise says putting his hand to his chest, glaring at her, she just smiles in reply looking at the three as people go by, she nods and holds out her hand, " my name is Luna Lovegood but Luna will do, I see you have Wrackspurts flying in your ears," she says looking at Draco. 

He touches his ears, with Blaise and Pansy looking around for Wrackspurts? the girl giggles, " Oh silly's, you can't see them but trust me there, there," she says smiling, the three feel uncomfortable and confused about the girl, she walks to her seat in the Ravenclaw section, sitting down he looks over to them, " What the hell are Wrackspurts," he asks.

-

He finds out three things after he heads to the dining hall, one luna is insane, two Wrackerspurts mean little invisible creatures going into his ears making him confused and unfocused, three she can see right through him, which scares him, though she is great company to have around, chuckling he sits down, " Hey Draco you wanna hang out with us, Harry will be there," she says whispering the last part in his ear. He gets up and she smirks, " Someone seems excited to see a certain person, should I say, boy, seems your coming out of the closet " she says her smirk growing, his face goes a bit pink on his cheeks, he scoffs squinting his eyes , " Says the one who's been peaking from out the door, making sure the coast is clear," he says back, Blaise chuckles at them, they turn to him glaring, " Don't even get us started Blaise," he says. 

The boy's grin drops looking a bit nervous, "Let's just get to the library before Hermione gets on to me for being late," she says grabbing the two boys by their arm, arriving at the library, only a few minutes later, they walk in, in the corner the three Gryfrinndors sitting down reading or studying, walking over to them, " Sorry for being late Hermione, the boys were taking forever," she says sitting in front of her. She nods showing her a piece of paper with words on it, " I'm almost down with the essay on my part, how about you," she asks her, Pansy nods pulling out her paper from her notebook, " What about you guys, are you almost done with the assignment," she asks the boys, the four freeze looking back down, " Will you two stop being ignorant and do the damn assignment," Hermione says hitting the table. 

Ron and Harry shiver nodding, while the other two, looks at her surprised and slightly shaken, " Same goes for you too, Draco and Blaise," Pansy says ireful, Blaise rolls his eyes opening his notebook while Draco is a bit relieved, to know the boy wouldn't ignore him when Hermione is watching, smiling a bit he looks at him, " My names Draco Severus, I have two siblings, who are in the same grade as me,". Harry writes it down sighing annoyed, he winces at his tone feeling a bit dismayed about the whole idea, he looks over at Blaise and Ron, seeing them talking like they been friends for years, feeling a bit envious he bites his cheek, writing down what Harry tells him, he wanted to leave the table, leave the room, flee off somewhere else that would wash away this feeling. 

Harry gets up closing his notebook, leaving the library without no one noticing besides his partner, a part of him wants to know answers so he grabs his stuff and runs after him, he stops in front of him breathing heavily, " Ha-rry why don't you like being my partner," he says wheezing a bit, the boy with glasses sighs, " First your a Slytherin, second your related to Snape, third your annoying, fourth I don't trust you, my other friends may be fooled by your bothersome siblings but I'm not that dense, to know you three are planning something," Harry says bitterly. Draco's heart squeezes a bit and he grits his teeth, " So what if I'm a Slytherin, I haven't done anything awful to others or you," he says back, the boy scoffs, " For now, your waiting for the right moment to strike the most vulnerable, using your family to hide it" he says back sneering.

Draco looks at him betrayed feeling his mind snap, he grips his hands, " you have no right to judge my family for something they don't do, so shut your fucking mouth," he shouts turning around, " Sorry I'm not perfect," he says before storming off, heading to his room to break something, gripping his shirt while shaking his head feeling disappointed, for thinking the boy would accept him. 


	4. Thoughts can swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guiltiness will spread until it gets its point across and mistakes make the person.

Exhausted and frustrated, wasn't everyone, the boy didn't understand why he felt guilty for something true but as a week went by he saw his two friends play, laugh and talk non-stop with the two Slytherins, who were supposed to be fighting and planning little tricks to annoy them, was he wrong, why were those two being so friendly and not running their tongues as the others did. He failed his assignment along with his partner who wouldn't even give him a look, thoughts are clouding his head, he got a scolding from Hermione for failing and driving Draco away with his awful attitude, now he's sitting in the Gryffindor common room, his friends talking with the Slytherins, " Your right Mione," he says staring at the fire. 

The girl turns towards him confused, he gets up causing attention towards him, " Where is Draco," he asks turning to Blaise, the boy smirks a bit before leaning back, " In the garden, talking with Theodore Nott," he replies before picking up a crumpet, Harry nods, walking out of the common room ignoring the celebration calls from behind him, his footsteps echoing through the halls with a blank expression. As he gets closer he hears laughing, stopping at the doorway he sees Draco with flowers in his hair with Nott who is taking pictures laughing, " you look so stupid, Salazar I should show Blaise and Pansy," Nott says holding his stomach, the blonde scoffs crossing his arms, " Oh please, your just envious that I look better with them in my hair then you," Draco replies grinning. 

The blonde's eyes slowly glance over to Harry, his grin is replaced with a solemn expression, the other boy turns to him instead he's sneering at him, his arms crossed, " What do you want Potter," Nott asks bitterly, the boy in the entrance blinks a bit before sighing, " I would like to talk to Draco, if you don't mind," he says back unfazed, Nott looks over at Draco, the flower boy nods, the two leave the garden, silent. Walking, counting or freaking out, either one is normal when Malfoy gets to seventy-five the brunette boy stops in the middle of the hallway, " I'm sorry," he utters looking at his shoes, a couple of seconds later he hears a snort, " That's all, just a sorry, Harry you really hurt me and all I get is a sorry,", the boy winces and turns to him, seeing Draco frowning at him. 

He reaches out his hand not knowing what to do, the boy takes a step back, " Do you really even mean it or do you just want to make yourself feel better," he says getting impatient, again he opens his mouth only to say nothing, Draco shakes his head and turns around walking away from the frozen boy, _do something, for Merlin_ sake, with a kick of confidence he hurries over to the boy. Time stops for the two as he does something he shouldn't have done but Merlin did it feel so right, he slowly pulls back examing the boy's face, it redder than the roses in his hair, his blue eyes staring back at him, " um, I didn't kn-ow you um," the blonde sputters, his ears growing red, students enter the hallways and he grabs the boy's hand, fleeing the hall. 

He didn't even know where he was going but he found himself in the Grfinndor common room with everyone staring at them, the boy still puzzled about what just happened five minutes ago, dragging him up the stairs to his dorm the four watching them until they disappear, " Hmm, they seem to be getting along great, " Blaise says smirking over at Pansy, who is smirking back, a cup of tea in her hand. Stirling the beverage with honey, the four silently listening for any noise or sign about what's unfolding from above them, a thud makes the two Slytherins smirks grow before they take a sip from their cups, the two Grfinndors feeling their face grow red at what could be happening from above in that room.

A tick goes through Pansy's head, she puts down her cup, giving Zabini a look, " It seems I won, hand it over Blaise," she says the smirk still on her face, he pouts a bit before reaching for his pocket, throwing her a small sack, containing five galleons, " How about a little game of Dare or Dare," Blaise says with confidence, she bites her inner bottom lip before shooting Hermione a look of acceptance. Mione nods along with Ron, " Joyful, I'll go first, Pansy, tell us your sexuality or tell us who you like," he says with a smug look, she's shoots him a glare, "Oh Zabini, I'm Pansexual though I prefer girls," she says earing a few wide eyes, she turns to orange-haired boy, " Ron, dump Blaise's tea on him or spill who you favor," she asks, ignoring Zabini's huff, Weasley gets up and grabs Blaias's cup tea. 

He gives him a slightly nervous smile before pouring it on his head, the whole time he was glaring at Pansy as it slides down his back and neck, Ron puts the cup down and turns to Hermione trying not to laugh, " Hermione, tell everyone who you like or pour your tea on Pansy, you know just to get even, I got your back, Blaise," Weasely says winking at him, Zabini grins before everyone looks at her. She rolls her eyes, " Victor Krum, nice one Ronald," she says smirking, not noticing a slight whimper coming from next to her, Blaise giving Parkinson a concerned look, yes thoughts were swirling and mistakes made amends along with breaking them. 


	5. Alright but wrong

His frown deepens as he watches his sister stare at her assignment, her eyes seemed dull, he puts a smile on his face and walks in front of her table, doing silly faces only for her to hit her head on the smooth platform, in a panic he lifts her head, her eyes staring into his soul, " Come on Pansy, don't be like this," he says, his smile faltering, she pushes his hand away and leans back. The door opens, walking in is a blissful Draco holding box of chocolates, the door shuts on its own as he sits down on his bed, " Hello Blaise, Pansy isn't it just a pure day, Harry gifted me some chocolate, do you want some,".

He offers, holding out the box, Blaise sighs looking back at Pansy, who is hiding under her hood facing the floor, " What's wrong with you two, Pansy you love chocolate and Blaise you would take it from her, saying it's not healthy," he claims, worry tainting his smile, " You've been busy for the past three days to notice what's going on, so you tell me," (Zabini) the boy answers his teeth bearing, leaning on the table. The air feeling tight and fogy, he tosses the box on his bed before getting up, heading towards them, examing the two while biting his cheek, like he was trying to defuse a bomb, " I'm sorry for not hanging around that much but it's not like I have to tell you everything, besides I'm not a therapist," he states getting defensive, heat starts to form on the other boy's face.

He bites his tongue, though gripping his hands, " Sorry for being selfish then, maybe it's none of my business, so why don't you go back to your happy life and fuck off," Blaise says hitting his fist on the table, making Pansy flinch, Draco sneers at him and storms out of the room, slamming the door causing a picture frame to fall and crack, " Fucking Draco," he mutters unclasping his hands. Exhaling she gets off the seat, taking off her hood and grabs his hand, a slight smile of comfort," Come on, let's go bother Nott," she asserts tugging on his hand, he nods and they walk out of the room.

\---

In a room, Blaise and Nott are sitting on the couch holding goblets filled with firewhiskey, sitting on a chair next to them is Pansy sipping on a whole bottle of it sitting next to her is Daphne Greengrass, " It's fine mate, don't worry about him, just sit back and forget it ever happened," Nott says filling his goblet with more, he nods swallowing more, his muscles relaxing against the soft texture. Daphnee puts her hand on Pansy's, causing the girl to look at her, " Don't worry about that silly little Gryffindor, she doesn't know what she's missing out, just focus on me, I'll make everything much better," she whispers in her ear, interlocking her fingers with her's, a shiver passes through her body as she nods, " Good, just listen to my instructions," she adds using her other hand to grab her tie.

Flushed faces feeling against each other, the slight empty bottle rolls out of her grip, spilling on the floor, no one paid any mind of what was happening, only about themselves.

\---

The heated (Malfoy) blonde is seated by Harry who is patting his back, watching the two is Ron and Hermione, a bit uncomfortable but supporting, " That bloody arse, getting angry at me for no reason," he mutters gripping the couch, Harry grabs his hand, his thumb moving up and down for reassurance, " I offered them the chocolate you gave me but they didn't act like they usually do" he continues. " They just seemed off-put, Pansy ignored me and the whole time Blaise snapped at me, saying I wasn't hanging out with them anymore, am I being selfish," Draco asks looking over at him, Harry nods no, pulling him into an embrace, " Your not selfish, it's just that their scared of losing you, after all, you've always been there for them, just give them time," Potter says, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

" Pansy has been acting strange since the game of dare or dare but I thought she was just exhausted, maybe it's something else but she has been more distant lately, I was hoping you could tell me, guess I'll just ask her or Blaise," Hermione says picking up her book, Draco gets out of Harry's grip and raises his brow, " If you don't me asking what did happen," he asks fiddling with his hands while bitting his inner bottom lip. She looks up from her book, " Pansy got dare by Blaise to say her sexuality, she dared Ron to spill his tea on him, then he dared me to spill tea on her or say who I liked, so I picked choice B, ev-" I almost forgot, you like Victor Krum, out of all people it's h-" she hits him with yesterday's newspaper, he covers his nose glaring at her.

He watches the two bicker back in forth about manners and not caring, Harry sighs at the two before getting up to fix the mess, " Bloody hell," he whispers, running his hands through his hair, guilt sitting on his shoulder.

\---

Footsteps were echoing through the halls leading to the great dining hall, everyone had stopped what they were doing and put their full attention on the entrance, walking in is Nott and Blaise smirking, next to them are Daphne and Pansy, Greengrass clinging on to Pansy's arm also smirking, whispers filled the room as the four-sit at the Slytherin table, getting interviewed by their colleagues. Draco had dropped his fork at the scene, while the other two had so many questions and feelings of their own except Harry who grabbed his hand, ten minutes of being silent the bell rings.

News spread like invitations for a party, Snaped had heard and was lost like a broken clock that needed to be repaired, the class just contained bothering the new couple and team, Blaise leans back in his chair feeling eyes on him, Nott nudges him making him open one eye, " He's doing it again," Nott whispers, he sighs of boredom shrugging, " it's just a matter of time before he cracks, so just ignore him," he replies. Nodding he leans back and closes his eyes, Dean Thomas walks over to the new couple with a pocket-sized notebook and quill, " If you two don't mind, I have a few questions to ask," he asks, Daphnee tugs on Pansy's jumper, she nods giving her attention to the boy, " First how did you two become an item, " putting his pencil on the paper to start, she gets cut off by Greengrass, " My darling got her heartbroken by a Grfinndor, who didn't pay any mind to her feelings, when I heard this, I comforted her in her time of need when no one could, now we're happy than ever," she says leaning on her.

He writes everything down with wide eyes wanting to know more about the mysterious Gryffindor, the drama that hides inside the castle walls, he along with Seamus escape the classroom to spread more about the new topic, Pansy glares at Daphnee pulling her arm back, " What are you doing, this was not pa-" the class erupts in cheers and whoof calls as Daphne shuts the girl up the easy way. Unaware of someone breaking their Quill in half and three boys trembling at the new behavior, the day went on with furious mumbling and shivering when lunch arrived so did something else, owls dropped the news paper's on everyone's lap, table or food, Draco reads the title feeling his mouth drop, he snatches Hermione's and Ron's before they could look up, Harry glances at the title his eyes widening.

**"Top News today, Blind, heartless, dense Gryffindor shot down Pansy Snape which leads to the new couple, who is the mysterious Gryffindor who declined such a lass as herself"**, in the middle a picture of the new couple, where they were sitting in the first period, murmuring came from other tables that stared at the Gryffindor table with interest, " Why is everyone staring at this table," Ron questions feeling uncomfortable. Hermione snatches Harry's newspaper, Draco cringes for not taking his, in the right corner in quotation marks, it quotes Daphnee's exact words, she grows frustrated, " She could have talked to me about this...." she rambles, Daphne smirks to herself hearing everyone asking Pansy who did it, freaking out about twice the news in one day. 

Dean and Seamus search the Gryffindor table for any suspects to add more to their news, looking for the cowardly lion, notepads open & muggle pencils in their hands they got to ask questions to every Gryffindor even the seven years, thankfully the bell ranged before Seamus could question the four, Draco rushes out the dining room making sure his friends are ahead, he needed to have a serious talk with those two. Snape felt regret for bringing the three to Hogwarts, he needed to talk with those three or he would explode. 


	6. Fighting, Resolving, and ?

He slams the door shut making the three wince and stumble, " Do you mind telling me what has happened this pasted week and a half," he questions, turning around with stern eyes causing the three to shiver, Draco coughs in his palm taking a step up, " Well, you see, everything was going fine until those two-st-" Blaise kicks his leg and Pansy nudges him in the side, both glaring at the boy. " Lies, we didn't do anything, it was you who started this," she shouts, Blaise takes her side nodding, " This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have put your boyfriend before your siblings," he adds, Severus's eyes widen at the scene and news, he puts his hand on the wall for support. 

Draco grits his teeth, " Shut up, you have no right to talk about what I do, I should have the right to spend my time away from you two, if I want," he replies is face heated, she takes a step up with disgust on her face, " Selfish, your so full of it, of course, you pull that card, pushing it in our faces that y- " he pushes her," Bullshit, your just pissed because she won't ever see as nothing more than a friend,". She punches him in the nose, he grunts taking a step back watching her, both breathing heavily, " Stop this, this instant," Severus shouts hitting the door, the three face him feeling a cold breeze fill the air, " This isn't what siblings are supposed to do, it's childish, uncalled for, meaningless acts, Blaise you need to accept your brother needs space, Draco you need to make time for the both of them and stay out of things that aren't meant to be heard by others. 

Pansy, you need to apologize and stop avoiding everything, is that clear," he says hitting the door again, with nods he sighs, walking over towards them, " You three are driving me insane but I love you three very dearly, so try to calm it down with all this drama," he asserts giving a small smile, he falls on his back from the three clinging on to him, sniffling and wheezing filled the room.

\----

The picture opens for them, heads turn to face them, only three got up, " Merlin, Draco what happened to your nose," Harry exams with shock, Blaise chuckles, " I punched him, he deserved it, didn't you," she says looking over at him, Draco nods swatting Harry's hand away, " Draco, what's going on, did you talk to them," Harry's asks, he bites his cheek shrugging, pulling Pansy and Blaise close. The two groaned, rolling their eyes before pulling out of the embrace, " Blaise, um do mind if we talk, alone," Ron asks fiddling with his thumbs, Draco pushes Blaise over giving him a confident smile, the two walk up the stairs, one feeling nervous the other anxious, after closing the door Ron turns around to Blaise, " You know I'm still upset from when you left the group," he says, his brows furrowing. 

Blaise looks down in shame, " But it has helped me realize something, something I didn't think would happen," he continues," Look, I like you more than a friend, there I said it, so what do you think," he crosses his arms waiting, Blaise's face grows bright red and he gets up, " I think that's just pure, Merlin, what you do to me is illegal," he replies, grabbing the boy's hand, pulling him in for a kiss. Warm faces against each other's, loud thumping coming from the center of the room along with shifting and loving smiles, Draco, Harry, Pansy, and Hermione pulled away from the door smirking and flushed faces, slowly making their way downstairs giggling to themselves. 

Seating down across from each other, Draco gives Pansy a look of question, she shoots him a warning glare," So Pansy, your dating Daphne Greengrass," Draco says acting confused and curious, everyone turns to her, Dean and Seamus in the corner muggle pencils waiting to use, " So I am, what do you think," she says back raising a brow, he lets out a smirk getting comfortable, " I think, you two aren't meant for each other, that's what I think," he says. Attention grows along with eyes, " Oh, I knew you would say that but is there a reason why," she gives him another warning, his smirk grows, " Dear sister, there are more than just one reason and you know it," he states.

Aware of a magical camera, Seamus holding and Dean writing, " I'm only asking for one," she mentions getting annoyed, he nods before scratching his chin taunting her, " There's only one that seems to stick out," he pulls his hand back before adding, " You still love that Gryffindor even though she likes Vi-" she silences him with Silencio, he mouths the words, Seamus records it, " You should mind your own business, brother before I make sure to cut off your tongue," she claims with sharp glare. Harry undoes the spell looking disappointed, " She didn't exactly reject you, only saying who she liked, maybe you should t-" she throws a daily newspaper at him before getting off the couch, fuming, storming out of the Gryffindor common room with certain Chesnut hair girl following her.

She mumbles to herself ignoring the footsteps approaching, a hand grabs her arm, turning her around, " Oh, Hello Hermione what is it," she asks a bit uncomfortable, the girl lets go of her arm sighing," Pansy, why are you avoiding me, aren't we friends, " she says with a hurt expression, " We are friends!, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," she says avoiding eye contact. " Why is that, is it because of the Gryffindor incident, wait who was th-" Pansy puts both her hands on her Hermione's shoulders, she sighs before looking in her eyes, " For Salazar sake Mione, it's you, you're the reason I can't be near you,", a layer of silence drops on apon. 

She slowly removes her hands from the girl's shoulder, " Pansy, there you are, you know Nott isn't a patient man, let's go," Daphne says yanking her from the scene, quickly exiting through a secret passage.

\----

Dean and Seamus escape the scene with widening eyes clutching their camera and notepads, they bumped into something causing them to drop their things, a cough rings through their ears, somewhat older, the two lookup seeing four adults, a snap of realization goes through Seamus's head, he scrambles to get up, " I'm terribly sorry for interrupting something," he says bowing, a light chuckle brings him back up. Dean gets up and stands beside Seamus, " It is but alright, are you two reporters for this academy," the man asks slight hope lingering, they nod picking up their stuff, " Good, I'm gonna need to know a few things, in return I'll give you a story that will ring through the ages of history,". 


	7. Secrets have leaked, chaos...

The sound of clicks and wishes makes it's finally stop, one of many owls pick up the piece of newspapers in front of them, with hoot and a coo they fled out the window, Seamus let's out sigh of relief , "we've finally finshed, how pure," Dean announces taking a seat on the couch.

Letting his wand drop out of his grip, " you don't say, I'm still awoke from what we just heard last night, Seamus blurts with confusion, turning his head over to Dean who isn't also in the best shape. 

" It makes since, their hair, bone structure and attitude doesn't fit at all, specially skin color," he replied sitting up, making a small ruffle from the couch, Seamus lets out a chuckle," you know what does make sense," Seamus asserts. 

Dean raises his brow with a questionable look, " that Snape is a kidnapper," 

\----

Harry squints his eyes at Hermione while Ron is in the middle of trying to steal Harry's turkey leg, Harry watches her eyes follow over to the Slytherin table once more staring at Pansy who is being smothered by Daphne, her girlfriend. 

He felt giddy watching her scrunch her in envy, her hands gripping the table probably leaving nail marks but her also felt upset knowing this was killing her, it was his job to help his friends," Hermione, are you alright," he asks, making the girl jump a bit.

Her face turning tint pink causing Ron to drop the turkey leg, " Me, I'm fine, just fine, nothing could be better," she rambles laughing nervously to herself, Harry gives her look as Ron grabs the leg again this time sinking his teeth in it. 

She stops laughing and let's out groan, " look Harry there is something I need to tell you, somlisten closely," Harry nods as Ron goes after his dessert, " When I went after Pansy, i started to ask a lot of questions that were bothering me, she stoped me in the middle of one of my questions telling me.

I'm the reason why she avoiding me, I'm the Gryffindor, the reason she got with Greengrass in the first place," she murmurs to him, the boy with circle glasses eye's go wide for a split second before returning to his calm but kind self. 

A loud burp makes them turn towards the messy ginger, the boy smiles giving them a small wave, " Was I interrupting something," Ron says reaching for a napkin, the two's eyes twitch at his obviousness, the sounds of owls and flaps turned everyone's attention towards the window. 

In their beak was newspaper with two pictures on it, in sequence owls found a student and drop the paper some taking some taking a bit of food in return, the three look at it seeing two pictures one containg Draco,Blaise and Pansy.

The other three were kids that looked simular to them, in bold ink it says, **Breaking News, The Three New Syltherins Supposingly Snape's Kids Are Actually The Three Missing Children From The Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson** **Manor. **

Gasps and creaks along with footsteps happen all at once, Draco, Blaise and Pansy escape the room with so many feelings, following them were no other then the golden trio, escaping the halls through a secret escape route. 

It lead to the astronomy tower once the three lost them, they starting shaking looking at each other with sharp eyes, " Who told someone," Draco shouts, the other two flinch and glared at him, " I didn't say a thing, so keep your voice down, we should be asking you," Blaise says bearing his teeth. 

Draco exhaled and frowned, " Look, I'm sorry for yelling but I didn't say a thing to Harry or Nott," he says with no hesitation, Blaise looks over at Pansy who is internally panicking, " Pansy calm down, we know you wouldn't say a thing, let's just sit down," Blaise says ushering her over to a stool. 

She slaps his hand away with a frightened expression, " If you two didn't say anything then..." She froze in the middle of her sentence feeling her body about to shut down from so much anxiety building up, the two boys nod their head no, not wanting it to be true. 

False they thought, repeating it in their heads feeling as if the floor was sinking below them, " D-don't think such thoughts, maybe someone actually figured it out but thought-" Bliase smacked Draco across the face to stop his nonsense muttering, giving him a solemn expression , " Draco, we know that no one in their life time besides Death eaters would search for such information, so stop trying to push it away, we've been found," he expressed with a blank tone. 

The door to the astronomy room slams open with the golden trio breathing heavily, the three Syltherins take a step back as Harry shuts the door, " We've found you, thank merlin," he breathes walking over to them but they take another step back, " What's wrong, " he says with worry spreading to his face, " Why are you, you-shouldn't be here," Draco says frowning. 

Harry tops his feet, " Because of the newspaper's, Dra I don't care about the newspaper's or what's real or not, the fact that your standing here is enough," he says with warm smile, walking over to him and grabbing his hand. 

Ron grins at Blaise who is staring back at him for approval, the two embrace each other laughing a few tears falling down their cheeks, Hermione eyes trace over Pansy's, " Mione, um can we forget tha-" No, don't you dare finish that sentence, Pansy I will kill you if you do," Hermione interrupts her with glassy eyes.

The girl shuts her mouth as the glassy eyed girl walks over to her, her shoes echoing in the room as the boys watch with spit stock in their throats, " You can't just act like nothing happened, it's not fair, what about me, how do you think I feel," she adds as she gets closer. 

She grabs her chin, her tears spilling down her face, Pansy shivers as she leans in, the distance between closed, the boys swallowed their spit and let out small sigh of relief, " No more happiness, we need to find out who told them," Blaise says. 

\----

The six bust open the newspaper club door, making Seamus and Dean shriek a girly scream dropping their cups of tea, the cups shatter on the floor and Blaise shuts the door along with locking it," Answer me truthfully or I'm burning down the newspaper's club with you two with it," Pansy shouts bringing out her wand. 

The two boys jump up and bring out their wands, " Drop them before I drop you," Hermione says with stern eyes, the four boys sneer at Seamus and Dean with their wands pointed at them, the two drop them with a sigh. 

" You have a lot of explaining to do, so sit back down and answer honestly, " Draco growls, wand still in hand as he sits in front of them with cold eyes, the rest joing him with caution, " Who told you, don't even think about lying or you'll regret," He says tightening the grip on his wand. 

Fear and rage filled his blood as he bites his cheek, " Who do you think, your parents, we met them last night after running into them, they told us that you three we're theirs, showing us pictures and birth certificates, so doing the right thing we thought we should tell you including the whole school, aren't you glad," Dean says raising his brow. 

Draco shoots up with fire in his eyes and runs towards them but Blaise and Harry hold him back, " Bullshit, you had no right, you have no idea what happened that night either, Severus didn't kidnap us, he helped us," he yells gritting his teeth. 

Blaise let's go of his arm and walks over to the two, watching as they start to tremble at his plain expression, " What else did they say to you," he says with a monotone voice, " Well um that they were planning on getting you back and putting Snape in Azkaban," Seamus says his voice wavering. 

Blaise raises his fist and hits the table, " I should kill you but that wouldn't change a thing, now would it," he two not no quickly, he scoffs at them and turns, the six leave the room silently.

Pansy grabs Draco's and Blaise's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, " We're in this together, don't forget it," she says, they give her a small smile before staring straight ahead, the golden trio watch them with pained expressions.

Seeing as if there was more to them then meets the eye, they catch up and take their place beside the ones they love, stopping at Severus's office, " Father, let us in," Draco says putting his hand on the door, it opens instantly.

Facing them was Severus with relieved look, he hugs the three as they do the same, " Thank Merlin, I thought lost you, you three almost gave me a heart attack once again," Snape says, he pulls back seeing the other three.

His face turns slight pink, " Oh, thank you for protecting my family, it means a lot," he says embarrassed but sincerely, they nod smiling, " Father, they were here last night and told the newspaper club lies about what happened, they want us back and you in Azkaban," Pansy says tearing up.

Severus puts his hand on her head and gives her a warm smile, " They will have to get pass me, I promised that I wouldn't ever leave you and it ain't happening now or ever," Draco lip quivers and Blaise sniffles as they embrace him once more. 


End file.
